Eternité et retours en arrière version 2
by ErynCross
Summary: Le major Eryn Cross débarque sur Atlantis. Et quand les inventions anciennes s'en mêlent cela peut donner de drôle de situation pour nos héros. Voila alors ma fic que j'ai modifié. Désolé d'être longue à publier et d'avoir fait autant de changements
1. Prologue

**Éternité et retour en arrière**

Voilà il s'agit de ma première fic sur Stargate Atlantis que je publie et dont j'espère arrivait à finir. Je trouve qu'elle manque un peu d'action mais bon.

Ma fic se situe Après la saison 5 à part que la cité est retourné sur sa planète d'origine et que le médecin en chef ou plutôt les médecins en chefs sont le docteur Jennifer Keller et Carson Beckett. Le chef de la cité reste pour moi le docteur Weir (je l'aime trop pour la faire mourir).Un nouveau perso apparaît dont il faut savoir quelques truc sur elles.

Il s'agit du major Eryn Cross, amie très intimes de John, qui est aussi historienne, linguiste et qui vient donner un coup de main au docteur Weir. John et elle ont grandis ensemble et c'est ensemble qu'ils se sont engagés dans l'us air force. Tous deux cache leur proximité quelque peu ambiguë et l'arrivée de Eryn sur Atlantis n'est pas un hasard: le Général O'neill étant au courant de leur relation.

Les paroles entre ** sont transmise par paroles en italiques sont transmises par les pensées entre John et Eryn, sauf indications de ma paroles entre ¤¤ sont le langage des signes.

Les paroles en gras sont les pensés des perso. Voilà pour les explications.

BONNE LECTURE!

Ps: je m'excuse de faire autant de changement et d'être en plus de ca longue a mettre la suite. Au fait merci de mettre des rewiews et n'hésitez pas à dire tout ce que vous voulez sur ma fiction ^^ ca m'aide franchement beaucoup


	2. Piégées dans le temps

**Chapitre 1: Piégés dans le temps**

?: Vous êtes sûr que c'est sur cette planète Mckay? Le scanner ne détecte pourtant aucune forme de vie, reste de civilisation ou n'importe quoi pouvant ressembler de prés ou de loin à un temple.  
Rodney:(exaspéré) Oui, major Lorne. D'après la base de données des anciens et les inscriptions trouvé sur heu ...**et mince j'ai encore oublié**  
Lorne:(exaspéré) P4X850...  
Rodney: Ah oui ! P4X850. On devrait trouver le même temple ici. Je pense qu'il est protégé par une sorte de champ magnétique nous empêchant de le détecter. Faites attention en survolent la région, ca pourrait dérégler les commandes du Jumper.  
Lorne: C'est maintenant que vous me le dites.

Le major Lorne pilotait Jumper 2, survolant une jungle dense sans la moindre trace de vie autre que la flore locale. A côté de lui le docteur Rodney Mckay, plongé dans son ordinateur et visiblement très concentré mais aussi terriblement inquiet, cherchait un moyen de trouver un temple. Le temple. Derrière lui Teyla essayait de calmer Ronon, tandis que le docteur Beckett préparait ses affaires à l'arrière dans le sas, les traits tirés par l'inquiétude comme la plupart des membres de l'équipe. Le major Lorne repensa à ce qui c'était passé il y a maintenant un peu plus de 24h.

#FLASH BACK#

P4X850. Une mission normalement sans risque. C'était du moins ce qu'avait pensé le major Lorne jusque là. Depuis deux jours lui et l'équipe d'archéologie étudié d'ancienne ruine Lantienne. Mais avec la découverte d'un nouveau temple dans la montagne et d'une étrange source d'énergie deux scientifique avait été appelé ramenant ainsi toute l'équipe Sga 1 et sûrement une montagne de problèmes aussi.  
Le docteur Mckay était le premier scientifique appelé à cause de son incroyable connaissance sur la technologie des Anciens. Le deuxième ou plutôt la deuxième était le major Eryn Cross, la nouvelle recrue de Sga 1qui venait pour les inscriptions.

Tandis que le major Lorne, Teyla et Ronon restés sur le site des fouilles, le major Cross, le colonel Sheppard et le docteur Mckay allèrent au temple.  
Le Temple était en fait une construction en pierre encastrée dans la montagne à 5 heures de marche de la position du site de fouilles. Tous les trois étaient dans une salle parfaitement ronde, avec derrière eux une ouverture qui menait à l'extérieur. Eryn se trouvait au fond de la salle avec Rodney à sa gauche, à l'écart qui observait et écoutait attentivement, et tout près d'elle à sa droite John.

John:(ironique) Alors comme ça vous êtes linguiste et militaire major Cross? **Voyant voir si j'arrive à la faire réagir.**

Eryn:(pencher sur les inscriptions) Eryn. Oui j'ai repris mes études et déposé ma thèse il y a cinq ans, colonel.

John: Appelé moi John. Je vois c'est intéressant même si c'était à prévoir.

Eryn:(se retournant pour faire face à John) A prévoir? Tu veux en venir où, John ?

John:(perdant le sourire) Je croyais qu'on ne se tutoyait qu'en privé.

Eryn: Il n'y a aucun militaire ici, c'est bon et puis on se connaît depuis toujours. En plus quand on était en Afghanistan tu disais rien sur le fait que je te tutoie, donc te vouvoyer maintenant c'a me ferait ... bizarre.

John: oui mais là je suis ton supérieur, donc si tu pouvais éviter devant mes hommes.

Rodney: Alors comme ça vous vous connaissait depuis toujours, dit-il un sourire sur les lèvres.

Les deux militaires se tournèrent vers Mckay surpris. En effet celui-ci s'était fait littéralement oublié afin de pouvoir pleinement analyser l'attitude et la relation du colonel et de la nouvelle arrivante de l'équipe. Ceux-ci gênés que Mckay ait compris qu'il y avait « anguille sous roche » entre ces deux là ne savaient que répondre. Eryn de nature franche se décida à dire la vérité et puis d'après elle il aurait compris tôt ou tard. Après tout, d'après ce que lui avait raconté John, Rodney était un de ses amis proche, voir son meilleur ami même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Eryn: OK j'avoue que John et moi… en fait on se connaît depuis tout petit, on a grandis ensemble et même en mission avec l'armée on était généralement ensemble à chaque fois, d'où notre lien très voir... trop proche. Rodney: Vous êtes frères et sœurs?

John: que? Non! Même s'il est vrai qu'enfant les gens pensait qu'on était jumeaux.

Rodney: En fait je croyais que c'était votre sœur même si vous ne portiez pas le même nom. Vous vous ressembler tellement et êtes si proches. Je comprends mieux.

En effet Eryn ressemblait énormément à John, les mêmes cheveux bruns simplement tenu par un serre-tête vert, les mêmes yeux verts noisette et surtout le même regard, qui se mit à briller de joie lorsque celle-ci se remit à traduire les inscriptions après que John ait cessé de la déranger, chose qui amusait beaucoup celui-ci.

Eryn: Je crois que si je fais ça et ... ça, dit-elle en appuyant sur plusieurs symboles provoquant l'ouverture du mur à sa droite sur une salle totalement blanche et dont seul le plafond était recouvert l'écriture.

Rodney (voyant le colonel et Eryn entré dans la salle) oh! Vous ne devriez pas y aller ça pourrait être... le colonel et Eryn venait de disparaître dans un flash blanc ne lassant pas au docteur Mckay la possibilité de finir sa phrase ... dangereux. Oh, merde!

Rodney*Major Lorne je crois qu'on a un problème*

Lorne*un problème? Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore?*

Rodney* Ce n'est pas ma faute c'est Eryn, enfin le major Cross qui...*

Ronon*Mckay qu'est ce qui se passe!*

Rodney*Le major et le colonel on disparu dans un flash blanc*

Tous (sidéré)*quoi!*

#FIN DU FLASH BACK#

Rodney: J'ai trouvé! Juste là (en indiquant sur la carte qui venait de s'afficher). On peut se posait à 600 m du temple là.

Carson: D'après vous on les trouvera dans quel état?

Rodney: Bah comme je l'ai dit au débriefing le texte parle de «deux amants enlacés». Ils seront certainement ensemble et inconscient.

Lorne: Bon on y va! Ronon avec moi puis Carson et Mckay, Teyla vous fermait la marche. C'est partit!

Tout le groupe s'approchait du temple. Ils étaient tous très inquiets et se demandait ce qu'ils alliaient découvrir. Le bâtiment ressemblait exactement à celui de P4X850 à la seule différence qu'il comportait un long couloir s'enfonçant dans la montagne.

Ronon: On dirait qu'il y a eut une bataille. Il y a un moment maintenant.

Lorne: oui les traces de brûlures dut à des tirs et les impacts de balles sont encore visible d'ailleurs: c'est étrange.

Teyla: On dirait ... le lendemain d'une bataille qui serait resté figer dans le temps.

Rodney: C'est ce qui était écrit dans la tête du temple à propos de ce lieu.

Le temple, bien qu'il n'ait rien de religieux, ressemblait au lendemain d'une guerre. De nombreux débris de projectiles et autres se chevauchais au sol. Du sable et de la poussière s'infiltré de partout et l'extérieur était recouvert de plantes grimpantes cachant presque entièrement l'entrée. Si certain détails ne le démontraient pas on pourrait penser que la bataille avait eu lieu le jour précé régnait entre les membres de l'équipe un silence pesant. Le groupe arriva dans une salle circulaire semblable à celle du premier temple où John et Eryn avaient disparus, sauf qu'en plein milieu un faisceau banc semblait figer dans le temps un homme aux cheveux brun décoiffés protégeant une femme brune elle aussi de ce qui devaient être une explosion. On pouvait lire sur leurs visages la détresse de ceux qui voient mourir des êtres chers mais qui ne peuvent rien faire. De plus la jeune femme pleurait et semblait hurler un nom.

Carson: Mon dieu! C'est le colonel et le major. Il faut les aider à sortir de là. Rodney vous avez une idée de ce qu'est ce faisceau.

Tandis que le major Lorne, Ronon et Teyla remis du choc d'avoir vu leurs amis ainsi se mettaient à observer les environs, Rodney s'approcha d'une sorte de mini interface près du couple, espérant trouver rapidement comment les aider. Surtout que même si Eryn n'était là que depuis deux semaines, il s'était attaché à elle. Il l'avait trouvé charmante et elle était l'une des rare à comprendre et à s'intéresser à tous ce qu'il faisait. Elle lui rappeler aussi énormément John dans la façon qu'elle avait de taquiner John, comme John et lui. Quant à John et lui, même si aucun des deux ne l'avouerait, une amitié très forte existait.

* * *

Après plusieurs heures d'études:

Rodney:(intrigué) Et bien d'après les données que je vois ils sont piégés dans une sorte de machine qui a ... figé le temps... et qui est alimenté par un E2PZ bientôt à plat, d'ici quelques heures.¹

Lorne: a figer le temps?

Carson: comme les caissons de stase?

Rodney: Un peu des deux en fait si j'ai bien compris l'appareil piège une portion de l'espace dans lequel il maintient en vie deux personnes, comme le caisson de stase, sauf que c'est en ralentissant le cours du temps et non en agissant sur le corps. Pour eux chaque millénaire correspond à un milliardième de seconde. Comme le piège temporel que sg1 a utilisé contre les réplicateurs.

Teyla: On peut les libérer?

Rodney: Je vais essayer, laissez moi une seconde.

Ronon: Depuis quand sont-ils prisonnier ?

Rodney: C'est bon je peux déconnecter la machine. Pour ce qui est de votre réponse Ronon environ ... Hein! Presque 11 854ans... il y a un problème ce n'est pas possible!

Lorne: Libéré les, les explications viendront après.

Rodney: d'accord.

Rodney désactiva l'appareil ce qui eut pour effet de rentre leur vitesse originale à l'espace anciennement bloqué par le faisceau. On entendit une explosion, des coups de feu (genre comme l'arme de Ronon), des tirs wraith, des cris et la voix de John criant «LARIAN! » puis le couple s'évanouit et le silence repris sa place dans le temple. Carson se précipita près des militaires maintenant au sol aidé de Teyla.

Carson: Ils vont bien, juste évanouis. Même s'ils possèdent quelques blessures mais rien de grave. Ronon, Teyla aidé moi on va les transporter dans le jumper.

Ro&tey: ok!

Ronon et Teyla aidèrent le docteur a transporté John et Eryn vers le jumper suivi de Rodney et Lorne

Lorne: c'était quoi ce boucan qu'on a entendu, on se serait cru en pleine bataille.

Rodney: Les ondes du bruit et tous le reste sont restés figer eux aussi d'où se qu'on a entendu.

Lorne: Ils ont du vivre une sacré aventure.

C'est la tête plein de question, curieux de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire et surtout inquiets pou Eryn et John que le groupe rentra sur Atlantis.

* * *

1 voir l'épisode 12 saison 6 de stargate sg1 contre les réplicateurs mais là en dix voir cent fois plus puissant, c'est le piège temporel ancien là.^^


	3. Secrets et interdictions

**Chapitre 2: Secrets et interdictions**

Sur Atlantis, dans l'infirmerie

Carson: Eh bien, je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agit du colonel Sheppard et du major Eryn. Mais...

Weir: Mais?

Carson (inquiet): Leur état est stable mai j'ai trouvé une activité anormale de leurs gènes ATA et de leurs cerveaux.

Weir: Activité anormale? Comment ça?

Carson: Tous ce que j'ai découvert pour l'instant c'est que leurs cerveau est actif à 80% et que leur gène ATA a pris une plus grande proportion. C'est vraiment étrange et inexplicable...pour le moment.

Weir: À quoi pense vous, s'aurait un rapport avec ce que nous a dit Rodney?

A ce moment Eryn ouvrit les yeux.

Carson: Major! (rassurant) Ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien vous êtes à l'infirmerie sur Atlantis.

Eryn regardait le docteur Beckett mais n'arrivait pas à saisir le sens de ses paroles, tout comme elle ne se rappelait de rien. Son esprit lui semblait confus, déconnecté presque. Elle n'arrivait pas aligner une seule pensée, ni à docteur Beckett répétait sa phrase plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la brume qui enveloppait son cerveau parte. Elle se souvient de tout et tenta de prononcer quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortait.

Carson: Ne vous faites pas de soucis, vous ne pouvez pas parler car vos cordes vocales sont abîmés** je me demande bien pourquoi elles sont en aussi mauvais état d'ailleurs, comme si c'était dû à une intervention chirurgicale** (lui tendant un bloc note) tenez utiliser ça.

Eryn (a l'écrit): Merci et John?

Carson: Il dort à coté. Comment vous vous sentez?

Eryn (à l'écrit): Bien! Enfin sauf mes blessures qui me font mal.

Carson: Justement, je voulais vous en parler Elisabeth. Eryn présente différentes blessures peu profondes au niveau de bras, du dos et des épaules, et une blessure assez profonde, que j'ai du recoudre, à la cuisse. Elle restera encore deux semaines à l'infirmerie. Quant à John il présente à peu près les mêmes blessures en plus de son épaule déboîté qu'il devra immobiliser pendant trois semaines.

Weir: Quant est ce qu'il se réveillera.

Carson: D'ici quelques heures...

John: Comme si c'était possible avec tout ce bruit!

Carson: John! Est-ce que ça va?

John: Oui, enfin ca va. Je vois qu'on est sur Atlantis ... à la bonne époque. (Avec le sourire) Content de vous revoir, où et Eryn?

Weir(en montrant Eryn): Ici.

Eryn se tourna vers John, un sourire triste au visage. Tous les deux étaient heureux et soulagés d'être de retour ensemble. Mais on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux la tristesse de ceux qui regrettent. Ils étaient de retour mais ils avaient perdu des choses très chères pour eux.

Carson: Elisabeth, je pense que vous pouvez aller avertir les autres qu'ils vont bien...mais pas de visites! Je vais finir les analyses **et essayer de découvrir l'origine de cette anomalie. **

Weir: Bien Carson, vous m'informerez. A plus tard!

Carson: A plus tard!

Eryn fit un petit signe de la main et John un grand sourire. Les deux malades suivirent du regard le docteur jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte.

_Eryn: Ca va aller?_

_John: Oui j'ai vu pire. Carson a tout découvert?_

_Eryn: Pas en entier, seulement les effets sur nos cerveaux et dans nos ADN, je pense._

_John: On va devoir le lui expliquer, tu crois que le conseil sera d'accord?_

_Eryn: Ils ont dit seulement ce qui ne changera pas le niveau de vie et technologique de leur... enfin de notre peuple. Pff on va devoir reprendre nos repères et vite _

Carson rentra dans l'infirmerie vint vérifier leur constantes et allait repartir en leur disant de se reposer quand John l'interpella.

John: Carson! Attendait on doit vous expliquer ...un truc, dit-il avec hésitation ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet

Carson: Comment ça?

John: C'est à propos de nos "anomalies"

Carson (surpris): Vous savez ce que c'est? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé sur la planète?

John: En quelque sorte, mais laissez moi vous expliqué. Vous pouvez appeler Elisabeth aussi?

Carson: Je ne sais pas si s'est une bonne idée vous devriez vous reposez.

John: ca va aller je n'ai pas mal _(a Eryn) Surtout quand fait j'ai plus rien._

_Eryn__: John on avait dit qu'on ne __**les**__ utilisés pas bon sang!_

Carson: Bon d'accord je l'appelle *Elisabeth?*

Weir:*Oui? Un problème Carson?*

Carson:*Non, mais vous pouvez venir s'il vous plait? John et Eryn... regardant Eryn qui s'était endormie... enfin surtout John ont quelque chose à nous dire, maintenant si possible.*

Weir: *D'accord j'arrive*

En attendant l'arrivée du docteur Weir, John voyant Eryn s'agiter dans son sommeil, s'assit, sous le regard désapprobateur de Beckett, au bord de son lit. Il prit sa main avec son bras droit libre ce qui apaisa Eryn et lui fit afficher sur son visage un sourire

**C'est fou ce qu'elle est belle, quand je pense à ce qui s'ait passé. John** fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Liza qui venait d'arriver

* * *

Carson quant à lui, attendrit par la façon dont John regardait le major, se demandait si les deux militaires étaient ensemble.

Weir: Alors Carson... (Doucement) oups

John: Ah Elisabeth merci d'avoir fait aussi vite et ne vous inquiété pas pour Eryn.

Carson: Venez vous asseoir et vous John venez en au faits.

John: Bien mais ca risque d'être long. Alors Eryn et moi somme rentrés dans la pièce et ca à déclenché le téléporteur dans le temple de Anankè ¹ pour nous envoyer à Chronos ² **ce qui n'a pas était de tout repos.**

Weir: Ce sont les noms des temples?

John: Oui mais surtout leurs significations. Donc je disais on à était téléporté à Chronos mais 11 854 ans dans le passé précisément quand les lantiens, enfin les Anciens était à l'apogée de la guerre contre les Wraiths. Quant on est arrivé ils nous ont pris nos armes et conduit à leur chef scientifique qui n'était autre que Janus³.

Weir: c'est lui qui à inventé la machine à stopper et contrôler le temps mais ses recherche ont été interdite par le conseil des anciens, d'après Daniel Jackson.

John: Oui. En fait la planète abritait dans le temple une base de recherche. Il a donc décidé de nous aidés en trouvant un moyen de nous ramener alors qu'il n'avait pas encore finit ses recherches sur le temps. Et il y a réussit treize ans après.

Carson (choqué): Treize ans!

Weir (s'exclamant): C'est pour ca que vous aviez l'air si déstabilisé et hésitant avec nous! A ce moment Eryn c'était réveillé sans pour autant lâcher la main de John et esseya de reprendre le cours de la conversation, pendant que John expliquait comment ils avaient conquis la confiance des anciens et s'étaient adaptés. Elle en profita pour faire le point sur ses sentiments et ce qu'il aller ce passer. **Du calme ma vieille, ok t'es de retour. Mais maintenant que va-t-il se passer. Est-ce-que toi et John allait garder la même relation? Est-ce-que toi et lui aller continuer de vivre ces formidables moments? Ces nuits si...**elle se gifla mentalement **tu t'égare là. Bon alors on va oui ou non continuer notre relation? Est-ce que ces treize années de bonheur mais aussi tristesses et redécouverte allez être veine? Probablement : La loi. **

Eryn soupira bruyamment

_John__: Ca va Eryn, il y a un problème... _ne voyant (elle est muette après tout) aucun réponse._.. Allo! La lune ici Atlantis_

_Eryn_ (fixant John surprise): _Hein! Oh euh ... oui ca va je t'écoute_

Carson: ca va aller Eryn? Eryn hocha la tête.

John: Pas d'inquiétude elle était juste dans la lune ou plutôt les lunes puisque Atlantis en a deux.

Weir: Hum... En clair vous avez appris beaucoup de chose, Eryn jeta un regard noir à John qui se recroquevilla, et vous faisiez partie d'une équipe spéciale qui détruisait des vaisseaux ruches grâce à des bombes et des attaques éclairs à seulement six et un jumper, fit Liza qui n'en revenait pas.

Carson: Vous avez donc des connaissances à nous apporter...

_Eryn_ (a tous): _Non! On nous l'a interdit,_ voyant le regard surpris et furieux de John et les mines décomposé de Liza et Carson, O_h mince! Désolé_, dit elle d'une voix, enfin pensée faible.

Carson: Qu'est ce que? De la télépathie, tenta-t-il.

John: oui ainsi que les meilleurs capacités que l'on retrouve généralement chez les félins (4). Moi je suis télékinesiste, affirma-t-il en soulevant une chaise dans les airs et je peux guérir mes blessures.

Carson: Que... Mais comment c'est possible? Liza et Carson n'en revenaient pas et voir une chaise près de vous flotter dans les airs n'arrangeait pas grand chose. John posa la chaise au sol sous le regard meurtrier de son amie télépathe.

_Eryn__: John! Pff franchement tu n'arrange rien là _(a Liza et Carson)_ Nous possédons ces capacités depuis un incident laisser moi vous raconter:_

* * *

11 854 ans en arrière, cité d'Atlantis sous la menace des Wraiths

Eryn et John se trouvait au mess, ou du moins son équivalent Lantien. Tous les deux discutaient de leur condition actuelle qu'ils avaient pleinement acceptée. Cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'ils étaient avec les anciens et désormais il participer pleinement à la communauté Lantienne. Sans vraiment abandonner, le retour à leur époque n'avait plus autant de priorité.

?: Alors les tourtereaux?

John: Larian(5)! Ca va. Où est Klaran?

Larian: Le "chef" est en réunion avec Moros(6), Orion aussi en temps que diplomate. Sinon vous avez vu Arcos?

Eryn: Sûrement dans le labo de Rodney, heu, je veux dire dans son labo.

Larian: Tant pis, un combat Eryn?

Eryn: Avec plaisir...

A ce moment l'alarme retentit et le haut parleur hurla "Alerte! Des Wraiths se sont infiltrés"

Eryn, Larian et John se regardèrent puis coururent jusqu'à la salle des commandes dans la tour, la peur au ventre. Ils y trouvèrent Klaran en train de donner les ordres.

Klaran: Ah vous voilà, venez avec moi! Les autres protégez les différents accès que je vous aie indiqués. Allons-y! Les Wraith, dit-il avec dégoût, sont au labo de génétique.

Larian: Oh non! Arcos y est. Allons-y vite!

L'équipe arriva enfin dans le couloir où se trouvaient les laboratoires, après s'être armés de pistolets à plasma (comme l'arme de Ronon mais en bleu. Ça paralyse ou ça tue selon l'intensité.), et engagèrent le combat avec dix Wraiths.L'un d'entre eux entra dans le labo, sûrement pour récupérer des données, mais Eryn l'ayant remarqué entra à son tour après s'être débarrassé de trois monstres. A peine eut elle fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'il la désarma. Un féroce combat commença ou chacun faisait preuve de force ou d'agilité, de rapidité et de ruse. Mais Eryn fut projeter sur le reséquenceur d'ADN (RSA) et resta là sonné. John vint en renfort mais finit au même endroit que le major. A ce moment là des tirs perdus atterrir malheureusement sur le RSA qui s'activa sur John et Eryn. Une fois tous les Wraiths neutralisé ils emportèrent les deux militaires inconscients au centre de santé (infirmerie), inquiets.

Eryn et John se réveillèrent à l'infirmerie et, en voyant les visages inquiets de leurs nouveaux amis se raidirent.

John: Pourquoi vous nous regarder comme ça?

Janus: Eh bien ... En fait la machine s'est activée.

Eryn et John: QUOI!

Eryn: Bon sang mais ce n'est pas vrai. A présent Eryn n'avait plus peur. Non ce qu'elle ressentait se trouvait quelque part entre la colère et la haine. **Satané Wraiths, si je les trouve... Rah! Ca commence à bien faire. Tout ca à cause d'eux mais aussi de cette foutue technologie Lantienne ça me fait ch***.Ils avaient que ça à faire? **

John:(inquiet) Dites c'est quoi les répercussions sur nous? **Ca ma suffit la mutation en Iratus **(insecte cousin primitif des wraiths)... **Beurk je ne peux vraiment pas les supporter**.

Janus: Ne vous inquiéter pas on a résolu le problème... enfin en partie...

Arcos: ...une partie de vos capacité sont resté de manière définitive et déjà que vous étiez plus lantiens, ou "ancien", qu'humain, bah maintenant... vous l'êtes totalement. Lantien bien sur.

Eryn: Ouh là! Et par... par comp...Par compétence vous...MAIS VOUS ALLER VOUS LA FERMER, JE M'ENTENDS PLUS PENSER! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE UN BOUCAN PAREILLE! Rooh!

A ce moment toutes les personnes dans l'infirmerie et le couloir se turent, se demandant qui pouvait être l'idiot qui hurler comme ça.

John: Eryn ca va ? **Elle a pas perdu la boule comme même**

Eryn: Ca va maintenant, enfin, et non je ne suis pas maboule, ok! Je suis quoi... télépathe mais tu es sur Arcos. Non John je te rassure je ne suis pas folle, et oui Janus je t'entends. Vas y Larian tu peux poser ta question même si elle est débile. Klaran je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée si j'en ai d'autre comme ca et non Larian je n'entends pas tout. Seulement les pensées de surface. Ah Klaran! Si. Je crois que mes sens sont accrus j'entends ce que dit le groupe derrière le couloir et non ce n'est pas leur pensées, y a pas d'écho. En plus j'arrive à lire le texte posé là bas et je sens d'ici le parfum de Larian comme si j'en avais dix litres sous le nez. Eryn surprit tous le groupe face à ce monologue et les laissa médusé. Larian avait décidé de se reculer pendant que Klaran essayer d'apprendre à Eryn à fermer son esprit.

Janus: Et vous John vous sentez un changement?

John: Pour l'instant non. Mais dites ca va pas nous arriver comme avec Rodney, un de nos scientifique.

Janus: Il lui est arrivé quoi?

John: Le rayon a modifié son ADN lui donnant des pouvoirs comme la télépathie, la télékinésie, mais aussi de guérisons sur les autres. Sauf que toute cette super intelligence et ces supers pouvoirs devaient soit le tué soit lui faire faire l'ascension.

Janus: Ne vous inquiétez pas on a modifié cette particularité mais le processus est allé trop loin. On a était obligé pour Eryn de le stabiliser avec l'ADN de... vous appelez ca un félin, et toi John d'un... Euh aigle. C'est comme ça que tu l'as appelé. Du coup vous êtes à un niveau stable entre les deux avec certaines capacités psychique ou de guérisons, mais aussi, si vous enlevez votre limite, celle des animaux qui ont fusionné avec vous. C'est pour ça qu'Eryn a les cinq sens accrus.

John: Oh super! Donc on est mi-être de cher, mi-être ascensionné. Cool!

Eryn: on peut aller se changer et prendre une douche, je suis encore couverte de sang wraith, et c'est assez désagréable.

Orion: oui allez-y. On se retrouve tous dans une demi heure à la salle de combat (d'entraînement).

Jo&Er: Merci à tout à l'heure. Eryn et John se dirigèrent vers leur quartier ensemble puisque on leur avait attribué la même chambre.

Une fois là-bas ils se douchèrent à tour de rô sortit de la salle de bain avec seulement une serviette sur le corps et demanda à John assit sur le lit.

Eryn (curieuse): Tu sais quel sont tes pouvoirs, n'est ce pas?

John (concentré): Oui, mais j'ai aucune certitude, fit il sans même faire attention à la tenue de Eryn.

Eryn essaye avec ça, lui dit-elle en tendant une petite pierre ronde, rien ne vaut mieux qu'une démonstration.

John: Je vais essayer, il se concentra et éleva la pierre 20 cm au dessus de sa main, waouh! C'est plus dur que je le pensais.

Eryn: Je m'habille et on y va

John:(gêné) euh oui, d'accord!

Dans la salle tous étaient là à discuter sur la marche à suivre. Ils finirent par décider que Janus surveillerait leur état et tandis que Klaran et Larian testeraient leur limites. A la fin de leur discussion il ne resta que Larian et Eryn dans la salle. Larian lança deux bâtons à Eryn et se mit en garde. Puis les deux femmes commencèrent le combat.

Eryn: ca me surprend je fais pareil avec Teyla une athosienne.

Larian: C'est normal ca vient d'Athos.

Durant le combat, chacune faisaient preuve d'agilité et Larian lançait des coups avec précision tout en évitant souplement les coups d'Eryn. Cette dernière avait de plus en plus de facilité et allait de plus en plus vite, fort et avec de plus en plus de vivacité. A un tel point qu'elle mit Larian au tapis d'un simple coup aux épaules.

Eryn: Oh mince! ca va aller Larian?

Larian: Oui (en se relevant) et toi?

Eryn: Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: Waouh! C'est super j'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça, mais...Ca me fait un peu... heu... peur...

Larian: Oui. ... Tu dégage une drôle d'aura maintenant. Tes gestes, ta façon de te comporter, il y a quelque chose d'animal.

Eryn (joyeuse): Oh oui! J'ai les réflexes et sens d'un félin: c'est exaltant!

John arriva dans la salle et s'exclama:

John: Oui et si tu fermais ton esprit ca serait mieux.

Eryn: Hein?

John: pff (exaspéré) j'entends tes pensées depuis deux heures. Tu pourrais fermer ton esprit comme je l'ai fait.

Eryn: Mais...

Larian: oh tu veux dire que vous avez un lien psychique?

Eryn: Attend, attend, dit elle rapidement sentant montait le rouge à ses joues, tu es en train de me dire que tu as entendus tous ce que j'ai pensé, même quand... quand... j'é...j'étais...sous la...la...dou...douche. **Purée je suis mal et ma vieille t'a pas finit de bégayer ce que tu peux être nul alors.**

John (plein de malice): Oh oui! Eryn sortit précipitamment sous le regard perplexe de Larian et troublé de John qui ne comprenait pas lui non plus sa réaction.

* * *

Atlantis de nos jours

Eryn (offensé): _John! Tu n'as pas à tout leur raconter non plus, bon sang!_

John: Bah quoi? (taquin) Ne me dis pas que je te mets mal à l'aise comme même.

_Eryn__: Non, non, bien sur que non! C'est, que, enfin, que, tu, tu, tu..._

John: Tu... j'attends la suite.

Carson: Hum! Si on revenait au sujet principal?

Weir: Bon si je résume vous avez passé treize ans là bas, avait fait le plein de connaissance, êtes revenus avec de super pouvoir, et vous ne pouvez rien dire. Pff... Caldwell va nous pourrir la vie

John: En effet

Carson: J'imagine que vous avez avec vous les résultats de ces tests sur vos capacité et que vous avez vu qu'elles sont vos limites et avait appris à les contrôler?

_Eryn__: En effet_

Weir: Bon vous ne raconterez que vos missions et rencontres en omettant certain "détails", bien sûr, pendant le débriefing. Je vous laisse, j'ai du travail. A plus tard! Et John n'utiliser pas vos pouvoirs c'est clair

John (enfantin): Oui maman!

Liza sortit suivit par Carson. Eryn et John restèrent seul dans l'infirmerie et, après avoir surveillé qu'il n'y avait plus personne, Eryn laissa de la place pour que John puisse s'allonger dans le lit. Il prit dans ses bras Eryn qui cala sa tête sur son torse. Puis John caressa sa joue avec sa main droite. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, leurs lèvres allèrent jusqu'à se toucher, puis tendrement John déposa un baiser auquel Eryn répondit immédiatement. John approfondit le baiser qui se transforma en un long baiser langoureux, comme si leur vie en dépendait. C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

John: Je t'aime Eryn.

_Eryn_:_ moi aussi John. Je t'aime._

_

* * *

_

(1): il s'agit de la déesse de la fatalité et de la nécessité

(2): Dieu du temps et époux de Anankè selon la mythologie Grecque; j'ai pensé que les anciens aurait dans l'histoire pu nous influencé dans ce genre de chose du coup pour moi en ancien Anankè signifie Fatalité et Chronos Temps.

(3) cf. saison 1 épisode 15 le grand sommeil

(4) en gros vitesse, agilité, force, acuité des cinq sens et, surtout, voir dans le noir. Le truc que j'adore: les yeux dont la pupille se réduit en simple fente. C'est trop beau en plus elle a les yeux vert. Hum je m'égard là

(5) a prononcer Larianne, c'est une femme

(6) cf. Saison 1 épisode 15 c'est le plus vieux du conseil des anciens


	4. Insubordination et mousse au chocolat

Chapitre 3

Deux semaines plus tard, tout le monde avait cessé de poser des questions, ou presque, et la vie sur Atlantis avait repris son cour normal... enfin sauf Eryn et John. Eryn sortait de la douche et eu juste le temps de mettre son jean et un soutient gorge que John entre sans prévenir. Il l'entoura et commença à l'embrasser sur ses épaules, puis le cou...

_Eryn__: John ca suffit! Caldwell va me tuer si je me dépêche pas_

Les mains de John continuèrent cependant à se balader sur son corps, mais Eryn l'attrapa et l'envoya sur le lit où il resta étendu étonné de la situation. Eryn commença alors à s'approcher et à le caresser. Elle l'embrassa langoureusement tandis qu'une de ses mains se baladait sous son t-shirt et l'autre sur sa cuisse. Puis sans donner de signe annonciateur, Eryn sortit des bras de John, enfila un top et sortit de la chambre.

_Eryn__: Ce soir à 23h30 dans le hangar à jumper, ca te va?  
__John__ (se relevant): Moui mais je préférai maintenant.__  
Eryn__: Après que j'ai rendu fou Caldwell, John.  
__John__: pff t'a gagné._ John et Eryn se dirigeaient vers le bureau de Caldwell quand, dans le couloir, ils furent remarqués par Rodney.  
Rodney: Tiens, le major Cross et John dans les mêmes quartiers.  
John: Je venais simplement annoncer à Eryn que Caldwell l'attendais dans son bureau.  
Rodney: Vraiment?  
Eryn:¤ Oui il doit d'ailleurs repartir travailler maintenant, n'est ce pas? ¤  
John: heu oui j'y vais!

Eryn parlait le langage des signes car durant son enfance sa tante sourde avait décidé de l'inculquer à Eryn et à John. Quant à Rodney, pour une raison inconnue, lui aussi la connaissait (nda: la langue pas la Tante). Le docteur Weir entendant les pensées d'Eryn faisait comme si elle comprenait, tout comme Carson.

Eryn: ¤ Vous m'accompagnez chez Caldwell? ¤  
Rodney: Pourquoi pas? Mais comment allez vous lui parler? Il ne comprend pas les signes.  
Eryn: ¤ pff je vais sûrement l'énervé, refuser d'écrire et ainsi (avec un sourire en coin) le mettre hors de lui sans pour autant lui répondre.  
Rodney: J'aimerais voir ca.

Eryn et Rodney arrivèrent devant le bureau de Caldwell où le major entra pendant que Rodney écoutait aux portes.

**Rodney****: Le pauvre il va s'en prendre plein la figure. Oh et puis tant mieux, ce crâne d'œuf à un seul neurone l'a bien mérité à vouloir s'approprier la place de John et Elisabeth. Toujours en train de nous embêter.**

Caldwell: Bonjour major Cross. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser

**Rodney:**** Il lui demande même pas de s'asseoir oh le c**! Enfin le...euh... boulet.  
****Eryn:**** Ca y est je peux plus l'encaisser ce vieux chauve militaire qui me laisse au garde à vous. Et c'est quoi ce regard haineux là, j'ai encore rien fait. Par contre Rodney va finir par être suspect à rester derrière la porte.**

Eryn: ¤ Allez y je vous écoute ¤  
Caldwell: Euh... Tenez écrivait la dessus. (Eryn prit le bloc note) Bon tout d'abord, quel est votre relation avec le lieutenant colonel Sheppard?

**Rodney****: Aïe, la question qui tue. Elle va dire non.**

Eryn(le plus illisiblement possible): Simple amis d'enfance. **Si tu crois que je vais faire des efforts et te dire la vérité en plus, même pas en rêve.**

Caldwell: Vous êtes hocha la tête

**Eryn****: Il est lourd là à insister, est ce que par hasard...  
****Rodney****: Bon sang quel idiot. Oh non quelqu'un a dût les dénoncer sinon il ne serait pas aussi lourd. Pourtant ils sont super discret, si je le sais c'est uniquement à cause d'une caméra que j'avais mise dans les quartiers de Eryn... et j'ai effacé la bande de suite****  
Eryn****: Rodney, je vais le tuer. Dommage pour lui que je puisse entendre ses pensées. Mais va falloir que je le remercie d'être resté discret.**

Caldwell: Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire. D'après certaine personnes vous vous verriez en secret et sortirez ensemble. Or je n'ai pas à vous rappelez la loi de non fraternisation.  
Eryn (a l'écrit): Simple sortie d'ami très proche. Qui est l'informateur?  
Caldwell: Je ne peux vous le dire par contre ne vous foutez pas de moi, s'emporta le colonel, on vous a vu.  
Eryn:(a l'écrit) Vous n'avez aucune preuve concrète et la parole de votre « témoin» ne vaudra rien toute seule. Et je le répète le colonel et moi somme de très bon amis d'enfance ayant vécu ensemble depuis toujours. Ces sorties sont de simple sorties amicales.  
Caldwell: aucune preuve, c'est ce qu'on verra j'en parlerai au docteur Weir et si il le faut à l'état major. Tout comme votre place dans l'équipe...

Eryn haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait que faire de l'avis de Caldwell et avait confiance en Liza. De plus le docteur Weir l'avait déjà interdis d'aller en missions... pour le moment. Eryn sortit sans écouter les menaces du colonel et claqua la porte. Elle fit une grimace à la porte, comme une gamine. Rodney qui s'était écarté la regardé: incrédule.

Rodney: Vous savez qu'on dirait une gamine. Pour ce qui est de votre insubordination Waouh! Vous faites pire que John  
Eryn: ¤ Ce n'est pas grave, et contrairement à ce que vous dites John a fait pire. Cela l'a conduit à McMurdo.  
Rodney: Vous aller finir par vous faire renvoyer.

Eryn: ¤ Non ¤  
Rodney: Si  
Eryn:¤Non ¤  
Rodney: Si  
Eryn:¤Non ¤  
Rodney: Si, si  
Eryn:¤ Non, non ¤  
Rodney: Si, si, si  
Eryn: ¤ Non, non, non ¤  
Rodney: Si, si, si, si  
Eryn: ¤ Non, non, non, non ¤  
Rodney: Si, si, si, si et si  
Eryn: ¤ Non, non, non, non et non ¤

John (arrivant): on peut savoir ce qui vous prend tous les deux?  
Eryn: ¤ Rien Caldwell voulait savoir si on sortait ensemble et j'ai dit non et je suis partit en claquant la porte. ¤  
Rodney: En lui faisant une grimace, affreusement gamine en plus. Eryn tira la langue vers Rodney qui, lui, partit dans un fou rire le pliant en deux face à la tête décomposé de John.  
John: Comme votre comportement... (Saisissant ce qu'ils venaient de dire)... Tu n'as pas fait ca?  
Eryn:¤ Rodney vous savez qui est son témoin ¤  
Rodney: Kavanagh, à tous les coups.  
John: Et qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ca, monsieur le génie?  
Rodney: Moi au moi je réfléchi avec ma tête, capitaine Kirk  
Eryn: (tapant dans les mains) ¤ Désolé de vous interrompre dans votre... Joute verbale... mais c'est qui Kavanagh? ¤  
John: Le scientifique à la queue de cheval. D'ailleurs je me demande comment il a fait, il est sur le dédale, non?  
Eryn: ¤Ok, venez on va vérifier ca tout de suite, enfin... Rodney vous n'auriez pas un truc à faire? ¤

Rodney: hein! Heu oui en fait faut que j'aide Radeck mais...John: Allez-y alors.Rodney: pff bon ok j'y vais...John:*Elisabeth, ici Sheppard, vous savait où se trouve Kavanagh?... au mess, merci... Hein euh pour rien, Sheppard terminé* Eryn et John se dirigèrent au mess tout sourire à l'idée du mauvais coup qu'ils allaient jouer, si bien sur il tenait le coupable.

Eryn arriva la première dans la salle. Parmi le flot ininterrompu de pensée, elle décela l'esprit qu'elle rechercher. **Il est vraiment le pire des scientifiques que j'ai vu pff... Bon alors. Oh purée c'est flagrant là. Il jubile à l'idée que je sois passé devant Caldwell. Je vais lui faire passer l'envie, moi.**

_Eryn:__ John, c'est lui. On fait quoi maintenant?_

_John:__ Hum, oh Caldwell aussi est là... Tiens il y a de la mousse au chocolat en dessert, oho!_

_Eryn:__ Bon sang John tu ne pense qu'à ... mais oui de la mousse. Comme à la cantine du lycée! Oh les pauvres. Faut appeler Rodney ca va lui plaire._

_John: __Oh oui! J'ai ton feu vert?_

_Eryn:__ hum... Vas y mais quand Rodney arrivera._

_John__: Ok _Mckay vous voulez un bon spectacle, venez au mess

Ils attendirent deux minutes avant de voir Rodney faire irruption dans le mess. Avant même qu'il n'est pris un plateau, John se concentra et envoya la mousse de Kavanagh sur la tête de Caldwell donnant l'illusion qu'il l'avait lancé.

Quand le dessert atterrit sur le commandant du dédale, tous restèrent muets. Tous? Non. Eryn, John et Rodney essayer tant bien que mal de cacher leur fou rire, chose vraiment difficile face à ce silence de mort, et qui attira l'attention de tous.

Caldwell: MAIS CA VA PAS KAVANAGH! Vous êtes consignez dans vos quartiers sur le dédale et allez me faire le plaisir de rester bien sage. Recommencer encore une fois et je vous renvoie définitivement. EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR!

Le docteur Weir arriva et voyant l'agitation demanda des explications. Une fois le problème proprement réglé, Caldwell et Kavanagh partit, elle rejoignit John et Eryn avec Rodney, à la « table des leaders ». Ils y rirent de bon cœur.

Weir: John? Vous n'y êtes pour rien, n'est ce pas?

John: qui ca moi? Impossible, dit-il sur le ton de l'ironie. C'est Kavanagh qui a... Balancé sa mousse.

_Eryn:__ Docteur Weir, ne vous faites pas de tracas._

Weir : en attendant ca lui apprendra, tiens!

Rodney: Je me demande ce qui a pu lui prendre à Kavanagh?

Eryn et John se regardèrent et rirent à nouveau, sous le regard d'incompréhension de Rodney et celui d'exaspération de Liza.

ACTIVATION NON PROGRAMME DE LA PORTE!

Ils allèrent rapidement dans la salle de contrôle où se trouvaient déjà Teyla et Ronon.

Weir: On a un code?

Chuck: Non madame!

Eryn qui contrairement aux autres se trouvait devant la porte vit, malgré le bouclier, deux femmes encapuchonné passé la porte. L'une d'entre elle était Chaya et l'autre une jeune femme de dix huit ans cachant son visage mais Eryn étant télépathe la reconnut immédiatement.

_Eryn__: Aria!_


	5. Joyeuse visite

Chapitre 4

John descendit les marches en courant, demandant aux gardes de baisser leurs armes, et s'approcha des trois femmes.

John: Chaya? Mais...Oh mon dieux c'est... c'est.

Eryn attrapa tendrement la jeune femme dans ses bras, la souleva et la serra contre elle.

Ils se mirent tous les trois à rire, sauf Eryn car elle était muette, tandis que tous regardaient la scène médusée.

Weir (qui s'était approché): John, que se passe-t-il?

Eryn alla voir Liza tout en tenant la jeune femme par la main qui répondit:

JF: Bonjour docteur Weir, je suis Aria la... (Regardant Eryn) je peux man'? (Eryn fit oui de la tête en souriant) Je suis la fille du major Eryn Sh... Euh major Eryn Cross, dit elle tout sourire.

Rodney: Que... mais c'est impossible!

John: (comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence) Rodney on a vécut treize ans avec eux, de plus c'est une ancienne et il y a le facteur ascension.

_Eryn:__ Chaya pourquoi être là? Rassure toi Aria je suis plus que ravie de te voir._

Chaya: En fait, je suis venu vous demandez de me rejoindre avec votre fille.

Tous regardèrent Chaya surpris pour les uns, tristes pour les autres.

John: NON! Si on est revenu ce n'est pas pour...

_Eryn__ (posant une main apaisante sur le bras de John):John du calme. Pourquoi Chaya?_

Chaya: A cause du conseil et... de votre fille.

John: ne peut-elle rester?

Chaya: Non... Eryn tu as pris ta décision à ce que je vois.

_Eryn__: Oui, moi et John restons._

Aria: Mais maman!

John: Non Aria. Nous restons, dit-il en regardant Eryn, nous avons encore une...mission à accomplir. La cité nous... on est ses protecteurs, ses gardiens.

_Eryn__ (étonné): Vous ne le saviez pas Chaya?_

Chaya: Euh non en effet je l'ignorais. Je pense que le conseil ne m'en voudra pas mais... Aria peut rester avec vous... Par contre attendez-vous à ce que l'un d'entre vous soit convoqué pour un accord.

Weir: S'il vous plait et si nous allions en salle de réunion, nous pourrons ainsi nous expliquer afin que tous comprenne.

Rodney (a Teyla et Ronon): C'est moi ou on dirait qu'on a loupé une partie de la conversation.

Ronon: Oui.

Teyla: Laissons leur une chance de s'expliquer avant de leur jeter la pierre

Rodney: Dis donc vous intégré bien nos expressions.

Teyla sourit à Rodney et regarda Eryn étrangement. Teyla avait l'impression quand elle regardait sa fille, comme à ce moment, qu'elles communiquaient, un peu comme les Wraiths mais en différent.

**Teyla****: Eryn... Sa présence n'est plus la même, elle est devenue étrange. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit télépathe ou quelque chose comme ca? Non impossible. Mais pourtant... Ca expliquerait ces regards, ces conversations silencieuse, se lien unissant Eryn et John même si cela se voit qu'ils s'aiment.**

* * *

Salle de Briefing, 20 minutes plus tard

Weir: Quoi! Votre fille à vous aussi John, mais alors...

John: Eryn et moi nous nous sommes mariés là bas après la naissance d'Aria.Rodney: Et vous comptiez nous le dirent quand?

John (tristement): Mckay, nous la pensions morte il y a plus de dix mille ans. Nous n'étions pas encore près à en parler.

Teyla: Pourquoi être revenu alors?

Eryn: ¤ Parce que d'après nous elle était morte à l'âge de douze ans, juste avant la bataille de Chronos et si ce n'avait pas était le cas elle serait revenue avec nous. ¤

Aria (regardant sa mère): Hum je peux le raconter maman? Merci. Alors voilà. Vous êtes au courant pour la bataille de Chronos (silence et regards d'incompréhensions) Papa! TU NE LEUR AS PAS DIT! (soupirant) Bah tu t'y colleras après.

Eryn:¤ Jeune fille on ne parle pas à son père comme ca, reprends je t'en pris. ¤

Aria: Désolé. Bon alors j'avais deux ans quand le groupe de Lantiens enfin d'Anciens contre la venu de mes parents m'ont fait partir vers la Terre. Là bas on m'a enseigné à devenir une bonne atlante et j'avais été pris sous l'aile protectrice d'Isiria, une atlante ayant voulu me protéger. Larian revenu après son ascension m'a tout raconté sur vous et m'a appris à me battre et plein d'autres trucs. Au final la maladie m'a obligé comme avec les autres à faire l'ascension.

Weir: Tu as vécu sans parents à cause de (voyant John et Eryn blême) de...

Aria: C'est pas grave. En plus maman m'a laissé ses journaux intimes. Toute sa vie y est écrite ainsi que ses expériences. Grand mère et elle l'on tenue ensemble afin que tous ce qui s'est passé depuis sa naissance y soit inscrits.

_Eryn:__ Merci ma chérie. Je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné._

_Aria__: Tu ne m'as pas abandonné._

John: Est ce qu'elle peut rester ici avec nous?

Weir: Eh bien...

Teyla: Toren passe son temps ici aussi, qu'en dites vous Elisabeth?

Weir: Bon d'accord mais plus de missions. Pour le moment je veux qu'elle aille passer son check-up et que vous nous racontiez en détails la... bataille de Chronos dont vous avez oubliez de parler.


	6. Dernière bataille?

Chapitre 5

#Flash Back#

Cela faisait treize années qu'ils étaient là. Treize longue années durant lesquels ils n'avaient cessé d'être surpris, abasourdis, déconcerté, ébahi, émerveillé, étonné, stupéfait, mais aussi treize ans d'épanouissement, de plénitude, de reconnaissance, d'exploration et de redécouvertes.

Redécouverte de soi, redécouverte de l'autre, redécouverte du nous, redécouverte des autres. Après tout ce temps à ce tourné ils s'étaient enfin trouvé et avoué leur amour. Puis elle était venue. Enfant miracle, née pendant la bataille. Elle était l'espoir, le sourire, la consolation, la fierté, le lien de tous les habitants de la cité. Elle était celle qui les aidait à continuer face à cette bataille sans issu.

Puis le désastre. La détresse, l'angoisse, le désespoir, la douleur, le mal, la misère de deux parents venant de perdre leur rayon de soleil, leur fille de deux ans. Une bataille, un Wraith ayant franchit l'horizon des événements et leur fille devant. Elle était morte et ils n'avaient rien pu faire. C'était ce qu'on leur avait dit et ca les avaient détruits.

Eryn avait décidé de partir avec Janus sur Chronos continué les recherches et trouvé un moyen de les faire rentrés chez eux. Ici trop de chose leur rappelé ce qu'ils avaient perdus et seul leurs amis, leur vie d'avant pouvait les aider. De plus s'être éloigné d'Atlantis et de John, et se retrouver complètement plongé dans le travail l'avait aidé à retrouver un équilibre et peut être pas la joie de vivre, mais au moins une raison de profiter de la vie. Mais alors qu'ils avaient réussit à trouver une solution, une attaque inattendu eu lieu.

Deux vaisseaux ruche avaient trouvés la base et s'était lancé dans une bataille contre eux. Malheureusement pour les anciens aucun vaisseau ne pouvait les aider et leur satellite était sur le point de lâcher. C'était sans compter sur Klaran, John et Larian qui quittèrent la cité d'Atlantis pour donner un coup de main à Janus accompagner de 30 hommes et 5 jumper.

Ils furent accueilli de l'autre coté de la porte par Eryn à l'extérieur de la base qui ressemblait plus à un avant poste entouré de labos et habitations individuelles où régnait une grande agitation.

_Eryn__ (s'adressant à tous les lantiens):Bienvenue à tous. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela nous fait plaisir de vous voir (au groupe d'amis) Klaran, Larian, Arcos, Orion merci d'être venu Janus vous attend dans la salle de réunion. _

_John__: Eryn je..._

_Eryn __(a John seulement): Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis très heureuse que tu sois là_, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à se trouver à quelques centimètres, _Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime et sache que ce n'est pas ta... notre faute ce qui s'est passé. Je ne dirais qu'une chose: Carpe diem, cueille le jour. Profitons de la vie... ensemble._

John prit alors Eryn dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement, puis Eryn approfondis le baiser et c'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent

_John:__ Je t'aime_

Eryn et John rejoignirent ainsi le reste de leurs amis dans une salle faisant office de salle de réunion, main dans la main. Tous les accueillirent en souriant heureux que malgré la tragédie qui les avait touchés ils se soient retrouvés et revivent leur amour si fort.

_Eryn__: Janus je pense pouvoir répondre. Alors voilà deux vaisseaux ont été détectés il y peu de temps. Ils seront en orbite géostationnaire d'ici 24 heures. Le satellite est près à faire feu, la base a été équipé d'un E2PZ enfin je veux dire d'un gén... bon vous m'avez comprise._

Face à l'embrassement d'Eryn tous se mirent à rirent et la rassurèrent. Après trois ans à vivre avec eux ils avaient appris à les comprendre.

_Eryn__: Bon... Je reprends. Alors euh..._

_John__: L'E2PZ..._

_Eryn__: Ah oui (John rigola) Bon alors l'E2PZ est branché mais le bouclier ne pourra pas tenir malgré tout si les Wraiths continue leur attaque avec les darts... De plus le bouclier et le satellite sont les seuls défenses de la base, ainsi que deux vaisseaux protégeant pour l'instant le satellite. Même si on tien bon il faut qu'on se débarrasse des darts._

Klaran: Bien. Janus et Eryn vous donnez une arme à ceux qu'on peut, certains Wraiths ont réussis à s'infiltrer, les autres vous les évacué en sécurité sur Atlantis. Larian et John mettait en place les soldats et préparés la ligne de défense des jumpers, je les conduirais moi même. Eryn une fois sur Atlantis demande leur de nous envoyé plus d'armes et de canon que l'on positionnera en défense au sol.

_Eryn__: D'accord. En gros comme Atlantis durant le siège avec les terriens._

John: Hum, Eryn... (Agacé) je t'avais dit d'évité ce genre de...remarques.

Eryn partit avec Janus en faisant la tête. Tous se mirent au travail et c'est 22 heures plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur devant la porte des étoiles évacuant les derniers scientifiques et civils et donnant les dernier ordres aux militaires déjà à leur places. Le tout se déroulant sous les attaques ennemies, les cris et les bruis de la bataille.

Janus: Mince la porte faut trouver un moyen de les empêché de l'utilisé contre nous.

_Eryn:__ On a qu'à utilisé l'un de leur programme pour l'ouvrir sur une planète la bloquant ainsi._

Janus: Moui mais laquelle. Atlantis c'est trop dangereux.

Klaran: Koras. C'est une planète vide de toute vie et trop loin des combats pour que les Wraiths y soit.

Larian: Bonne idée elle est à l'autre bout de la galaxie et à l'opposé de la direction de la Terre, je précise.

John: Merci Larian, je vois où elle est maintenant.

Janus: Bon je vais l'activer alors.

Tous partirent alors se mettre au travail. Klaran et John prirent un jumper chacun, tandis que Larian s'occupait des forces armés au sol et Eryn avec Janus des scientifiques resté pour aider. Ils partirent tous mais Eryn et John s'embrassèrent avant dans un baiser passionné qu'il espéré ne pas être le dernier, et se donnant tous le courage qu'ils avaient. Larian et Klaran firent de même, le jeune couple les ayant avoués il y a peu de temps qu'ils s'aimaient.

La bataille était à son comble, on comptait seulement quelques pertes chez les Atlante mais les wraiths était entré dans la base. Quand alors qu'on s'y attendait le moins, satellite détruisit un vaisseau ruche avant d'exploser lui aussi, entraînant avec lui une bonne partie des croiseurs Wraiths mais aussi le jumper de trois atlante, faisant pencher la victoire vers le camp des Atlantes.

Larian: * Ici Larian, Klaran, John répondait... (Interférence)... Klaran, John répondait (sur un ton suppliant) Klaran, John répondait s'il vous plait.*

?:* Ici Myrias, le vaisseau du chef Klaran n'apparaît plus sur nos radars, ni celui de Sheppard.*

A ce moment là les deux jeunes épouses se sentirent affreusement mal, ayant peur de les perdre à jamais. Leurs mains dans un même ensemble se serrèrent. Le monde qu'elle connaissait était en train de s'effondrer.

Eryn ne voulait pas d'une seconde tragédie pas alors qu'elle reprenait enfin gout à la vie et qu'elle avait retrouvé ce qui lui était cher.


	7. Arrêt du temps

Chapitre 6

_Eryn__: Non pas ça. John réponds!_

John:*La...Eryn...je...va...ien...vais...e...Kl..dé...ruit...ien..u..aire.*

Eryn ressentit grâce à leur lien psychique toute la souffrance et la détresse de John. Tant physiquement que moralement. Ce pourrait-il que...

Larian:*John on ne t'entend pas bien* (s'adressant à Janus et Eryn rester près d'elle dans une sorte de salle des commandes provisoire) Vous savez pourquoi les communications ne fonctionnent pas bien?

Janus: Son vaisseau se trouve au sol et il a reçut pas mal de dégâts.

Larian: Envoyé une équipe l'aider. Et que les autres se tiennent près, des wraiths ont réussis à passer le bouclier et attaque la base au sol!

Militaires: Bien madame!

Deux heures plus tard John fut ramené et grâce aux soins des atlantes et ses pouvoirs, il fut vite remit sur pieds, ou enfin presque, et se dirigea vers la salle des commandes. Dès qu'il arriva Eryn se jeta dans ses bras, secoué par des sanglots, et il la serra fort contre lui.

_Eryn:__ Oh John ...Je suis désolé._

Larian (inquiète): John! Que s'est-il passé?

John: Je suis désolé Larian mais Klaran est mort en même temps que le satellite a explosé.

Larian crut à ce moment que tout son monde s'était effondré. Plus rien ne la retenait dans ce monde. Sa seule raison de vivre venait de s'envoler, emportant avec elle ses joies, son espoir, ses ambitions, son avenir, son amour, sa vie. Tout n'était que désespoir et douleur pour elle. Et plus rien n'était là pour la soutenir.

Puis une tendre brise vint lui caresser la joue: tendre chaleur réconfortante dans ce monde cruel. Et elle sut qu'il serait là, tout près, et veillerait sur elle. Simple présence invisible de pur énergie et pur amour.

Larian (sûr d'elle): Je vais reprendre sa place. *A tous les Atlantes, Le commandant Klaran vient de mourir. Moi Larian reprends sa place. Mes amis, mes frères, ne perdez pas espoir. Continuez à vous battre en son nom. Continué à protéger ce lieu, ce peuple, vos frères et sœur, votre travail, votre vie. Ne laissez pas la tristesse vous envahir. Reprenez courage. Ne laissez pas les Wraiths gagner. BATTEZ VOUS!*

Face au discours les soldats reprirent confiance et se battirent avec toute leur hargne. Ils arrivèrent enfin à détruire le reste des croiseurs. Seul rester le vaisseau ruche incapable de repartir dans l'hyperespace et les darts continuant leur attaques.

Janus: On a plus le choix Eryn, c'est maintenant!

_Eryn__: Quoi! Mais la bataille n'ait pas finit on peut encore vous aider!_

John: De quoi vous parlez?

Janus: Je vais vous emprisonner dans une cage temporel qui va ralentir le temps de manière à ce que les lieux qui vous entoure et vous deux ne subissez pas le temps qui passe.

_Eryn_: _Comment vas tu nous protéger? On peut encore vous aidez! Si tu fais ça on sera des poids morts pour vous._

Janus: Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le dispositif se trouve dans le temple de Chronos. Un champ magnétique vous protégera et je ferais en sorte que les wraiths ne vous trouvent pas. De plus jusqu'à la fin du combat et quelques centaines d'années après, le bouclier vous protégera.

Sans leur laisser dire quoique se soit d'autre, Larian et Janus, accompagnés de six soldats, les emmenèrent dans le temple.

Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs de la base en piteux état. Mais un groupe de Wraiths leur barra la route. John et Eryn se débarrassèrent d'eux avec leurs pistolets à plasma mais bientôt ce fut une lutte au corps a corps qui s'engagea. Janus et le reste du groupe eux ne pouvait les aider s'en risquer de les blesser.

Eryn fit face à trois soldats les genoux légèrement fléchis, dans une position de garde simple mais efficace. Complètement désarmée elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'utiliser ses jambes, son corps et ses nouvelles capacités. Elle se déplaçait avec grâce et sa fluidité de mouvement gommait la différence de poids et de taille. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et Eryn bondit. Tandis que John lui fit de même avec deux soldats. Eryn agissait avec une étonnante rapidité. Sa jambe droite se tendit brusquement en décrivant un arc de cercle qui envoya valser un wraith et le mit à terre sous la force du choc, l'équivalent de l'attaque d'un léopard de 80 kilos de muscle à grande vitesse. John lui fondit sur l'un des wraith et avec la vitesse d'un aigle donna plusieurs coups au plexus solaire d'un wraith qui s'effondra aussi. Deux de moins plus que trois. Eryn et John continuèrent ainsi d'attaquer mais ils commencèrent à faiblir et à prendre des coups. Malgré tout dans une coopération totale ils mirent a terre un autre wraith avant de se retrouvé dos a dos face a leur opposant. Le combat repris, encore plus rapide et d'un autre niveau. Chaque coups envoyés étaient irrémédiablement parés, et ce malgré leurs extrême précision. Puis sans annonce, Eryn fut envoyé contre le mur par un wraith mais grâce à cela une ouverture pour John se fit qui mit à terre les deux derniers wraiths

Une fois sûr de la mort des wraiths, le groupe se remit en marche. Une fois au temple John et Eryn se positionnèrent sur le socle et attendirent. Janus se dépêcha de finir les préparatifs pour que le piège temporel se mette en place avant que... **avant quoi**, se demanda Eryn. Et là elle comprit.

_Eryn__: John, ils ont commencé à faire évacué le peu de gens qu'ils restent et Janus attends la dernière secondes avant de partir._

_John:__ La dernière seconde? De quoi tu parle?_

_Eryn__: Ils vont faire exploser le vaisseau ruche avec une bombe nucléaire! Mais le bouclier de la base est hors d'usage du coup elle aussi va recevoir des dégâts importants. Et Larian va rester ici pour le déclencher d'ici sous la protection du bouclier du temple mais … elle risque de ne pas survive tout de même._

_John:__ Elle va se..._

John et Eryn virent alors un énorme flash orange et commencèrent à sentir le souffle de l'explosion.

On pouvait lire sur leurs visages la détresse de ceux qui voient mourir des êtres chers mais qui ne peuvent rien faire. Le colonel protégea de son corps le major. La jeune femme pleurait et hurla silencieusement. On entendit une explosion, des coups de feu, des tirs wraiths, des cris et la voix de John criant «LARIAN! ». Puis plus rien un flash blanc plongea le temple dans le silence de l'immobilité. « Celui-ci allait laisser disparaître son emprise lentement sur plusieurs millénaires, mais les deux amants enlacés ne seront libérés qu'à l'arrivé de leurs amis. » Voilà leur triste destin inscrit dans le marbre eternel.

Fin Flash Back

Weir: Oh! Je suis désolé John. Eryn ca va aller?

Tous le groupe s'était figer et seule les larmes silencieuse d'Eryn venaient perturber l'immobilité de la salle. John serra Eryn contre lui, essayant de la calmer.

Aria: Docteur Weir, je crois que vous vouliez que j'aille voir le docteur Beckett, non?

Weir: Euh oui, mais d'abord qu'est-il arrivé à Larian.

Aria: Elle a effectuée l'ascension avant de me rejoindre sur Terre et s'occupe de... enfin non rien.

Tout le monde regarda Aria sans comprendre. Encore des secrets de la part des Anciens mais on y pouvait rien. Le docteur Weir déclara la fin de la réunion.

Sur ce tous le monde sortit de la salle pour retourner à leurs occupations, tandis que Chaya insista pour rentrer seule, et que la petite famille des Sheppard partit vers l'infirmerie ayant retrouvé un calme et une joie apparente après ces mémoires assez difficile.

Dans le mess...

Une fois la visite médicale passé, les Sheppard se dirigèrent au mess et s'installèrent sur une table à la terrasse.

_Eryn__: John. Je viens d'y penser mais Rodney était déjà au courant._

_John__: Sérieusement! Oh mince, Teyla, Ronon, Carson et Elisabeth aussi. En fait tous nos amis le savaient. Faut leur dire de continuer à rester discret pour le moment._

John appuyé au bord se retourna vers Eryn qui était assise à côté d'Aria. Il les observa et vit la ressemblance. Aria tout comme Eryn avait de long cheveux ondulé bruns, qui il pensé être tout aussi doux et soyeux. Ses yeux verts-bleu pétillait de joie, cela se voyait qu'elle appréciait d'être là. Elle était juste assez grande pour ses dix-huit ans, sauf qu'elle en avait 11 860 exactement. Elle dégageait une aura de sérénité et faisait craquer ses deux parents.

Sa mère ne pouvait lâcher sa fille du regard, un regard tendre rempli d'amour. Il s'assit en face d'Eryn tandis qu'Aria posa la tête sur la poitrine de sa mère qui se mit à lui caresser la tête.

John: Tu veux faire quoi Aria? Tu veux visiter Atlantis?

Aria: Après ca n'as pas du beaucoup changé ou enfin... Hum… j'ai lu qu'il y avait un continent on pourrait aller se promener là bas.

_Eryn_:_ Pourquoi pas. On prendra nos maillots puisque apparemment tu as pris des affaires. Je les ait vu près de la porte dans ton sac, il est dans ma enfin notre chambre maintenant._

Aria: Merci !

John: Oho! Tu avais tout prévu, dit-il tout en rigolant et pointant son nez du doigt.

**Eryn****: C'est fou ce qu'il s'entend bien avec notre ange. Il est vraiment un bon père. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à rattraper le temps**. _Attention! Gourmand, génie en soif de savoir et une grande curieuse à l'horizon_

Eryn avait lancé ça si rapidement et si sérieusement que toute la petite famille ria de bon cœur.

Rodney: Bonjour, les amoureux! Alors vous en profiter à ce que je vois.

John: Oui et merci d'être restés discrets! A tous merci!

Teyla: De rien et félicitation pour vos retrouvailles.

Ronon: Grmbl moui félicitation.

Tout le monde se remit à rire. Puis Eryn partit avec Aria pour se préparer après que John les ait embrassait l'une d'un tendre baiser et l'autre sur le front.

Rodney: Vous ne vous cachez plus?

John: Non. Il est vrai qu'on se cachait à cause de cette stupide loi, mais maintenant on profite du peu de temps qu'il nous reste à Eryn et moi...

Teyla: Qu'il vous reste? Vous êtes malade?

John (vague): Oh non rien laissez tomber.

Sur ces paroles floues John fila aussi vite que possible, laissant derrière lui le reste des membres de son équipe completement déboussolé


	8. jeune femme mystérieuse et révélations

Chapitre 7

John s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le bureau de Liza. Il venait de faire une grosse gaffe au près de ses amis. Pourtant jusque là le fait qu'ils aient une mission ou leur futur départ avait réussis à rester discret. Même leurs capacités étaient maintenant mises à jour ou du moins avait été évoqué durant la réunion mais Liza avait fait taire les questions. Depuis que le conseil des Anciens était intervenu en envoyant Chaya et Aria les choses s'accéléraient. Cela ne l'effrayé pas mais il espérait pouvoir profité de la vie avec ses amis encore un peu ainsi que le bonheur d'être en vie. Mais comme les autres atlantes lui aussi effectuera l'ascension et les modifications de son ADN faisait convergeait son destin vers cette possibilité plus sûrement que n'importe quel promesse.

John arriva au bureau du docteur Weir et frappa à la porte.

Weir: (surprise) John! C'est rare que vous frappiez à ma porte, d'habitude vous entrez sans frappez.

John: Euh, oui. Je venais vous demandez si Aria, Eryn et moi pouvions emprunter un jumper pour aller sur le continent vu qu'il n'y a pas de missions prévu

Weir: Je me disais aussi. Bon d'accord. (En souriant) Amusez vous bien!

John: euh finalement que diriez vous de venir aussi, bien sûr je comptais inviter Rodney, Teyla, Ronon et Carson aussi.

Weir: (étonné) Euh… Pour les autres s'ils le désirent mais moi je ne peux pas j'ai du travail.

John: Je sais très bien que ce matin Eryn est venu vous aidez et que vous n'avez rien à faire pour le moment que ce soit en tant que linguiste ou diplomate. (En faisant sa tête de cocker pour l'amadouer) Allez venez ca vous feras du bien!

Weir:(Se laissant amadouer) Bon d'accord mais seulement si tout le monde vient.

John: Ok allez préparer vos affaires on vous attend dans deux heures dans jumper one **si j'arrive à convaincre Rodney urgh.**

John se dirigea d'abord vers la salle d'entrainement voir Ronon et Teyla qui dirent oui de bon cœur, puis Carson qui accepta parce que sans cela Liza ne se profiterai pas du beau soleil d'atlantica et car il voulait s'amuse et connaitre mieux Aria. Puis vint au tour de Rodney dans son labo: l'avant dernier obstacle avant cette sortie.

John entra et vit Radeck pencher sur un ordi et Rodney de l'autre coté avec un appareil ancien.

John: Et Mckay!

Bam! Rodney lâcha l'objet en sursautant et se cogna le genou à la table.

Mckay(énervé): Bon sang colonel! On vous as jamais appris a frapper aux portes! Ici on travaille sur du matériel fragile et DANGEUREUX m****!

John: Euh hum … désolé ce n'était pas mon attention en fait je me suis dit que … euh …

Mckay: le grand John Sheppard qui perd ses mots c'est le fat d'être père qui vous as retourné le cerveau ou quoi?

John(agacé): Oh ca va! Ca vous dérange tant que ca Mckay… (se calmant)Bon je suis pas là pour ca mais pour vous dire que j'avais invité tout le monde à aller sur le continent se détendre un peu…

Mckay(irrité): et en quoi ca me concerne **j'ai pas que ca a foutre moi **j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

John: Mckay s'il vous plait venez avec nous sinon Elisabeth ne viendra jamais et puis je suis sûr que ca vous ferait plaisir de venir il y aura Carson (nda: ca m'as tué d'avoir décidé de faire du Mc Beck au lieu du McShepp).

Mckay(gêné): Et en quoi le fait qu'il y est Carson va me décider a venir.

John: **oups mauvaise approche**… bah euh parce que c'est votre « meilleur ami » et puis vous pourriez faire ca pour Elisabeth. En plus je suis sur que ca vous feras du bien a vous et votre équipe..de plus Aria adoré vous parlé sciences c'est une scientifique elle aussi même si c'est plus tôt les maths son domaine **après tout c'est ma fille**, alors?

Mckay: Bon ok mais rappelez vous vous me devez une faveur.

John: urgh… ok merci Rodney

John retourna a ses quartiers tout heureux d'avoir réussit a invité tout le monde mais une fois arrivé dans ses quartiers il déchanta aussitôt. Mince a la base ils étaient sensé se retrouvé juste tout les deux dans un jumper et … oh et puis ils avait oublié de prévenir Eryn du fait que les autres venait aussi quel idiot!

Ses doutes fut confirmer quand il tomba nez a nez avec Eryn. Elle était vêtu d'un simple short blanc et d'un top a bretelle bleu presque transparent laissant deviner un maillot de bain noir avec des motif rouge compliqué. Debout les mains sur les hanches elle semblé assez en colère. Puis pointant du doigt John et dit simplement.

_Eryn__: Alors comme ca tu invite Carson Rodney, Lorne, Teyla, Ronon et Elisabeth sans m'avertir_

_John__: Oui je suis vraiment dés…_

_Eryn: Désolé c'est ca? Mais tu fait ch*** a la fin mince alors! Tu prend toujours des décisions __sans __m'avertir! TU aurais pu me prévenir au moins!_

_John__: Mais_

_Eryn__: Pas de mais qui tienne tu n'as aucune excuse… je te préviens vu que tu agis comme ca c'est moi qui irait au conseil et seule … c'est clair._

_John__: Quoi mais tu es folle tu te rend compte des risque que tu prend?_

_Eryn__: Oui, justement…_

A ce moment là Aria sortit de la salle de bain avec un simple bikini vert qui lui allait à ravir. Elle rougit devant le regard de ses parents et s'agita.

Aria: Quoi ca me va pas?

John: Mais non au contraire tu es magnifique mais du coup maintenant je me fait du soucis tu es trop belle …

Aria: Papa! C'est bon je suis pas en porcelaine, roh! Dis man' t'aurais un truc a me passer?

Eryn(songeuse): Oui ma robe grise… elle va t'arriver au genoux vu ta taille et comme le haut est élastique il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème au niveau poitrine… pff c'est pas juste que t'en ai plus que moi…

Aria: Euh Maman tu sais qu'on dirait l'une de mes potes là

John: Oui, et puis tu n'as pas à t'en faire malgré cela tu reste très sexy ma chéri avec ta taille et tes superbe fe…

Eryn: Hum John, on est pas seuls..

Aria: Bon on y va les autres doivent attendre.

Le petit groupe rejoignit les autres dans jumper one et tout le monde décolla vers le continent dans la bonne humeur.

Pendant que Teyla, Evan, Ronon et Liza s'amusait dans l'eau, Carson et Rodney préparé le pique-nique avec l'aide de Aria. John et Eryn se tenait assis prés de l'eau sur le sable brulant observant tout le monde. Tout le petit groupe s'amusait follement et surtout se détendait. Rodney et Carson s'envoyait de discret regards amoureux, des gestes discret mais qui aux yeux d'Eryn qui recevait des tonnes d'onde d'amour c'était aussi visiblement que le nez au milieu de la figure. Comme Ronon qui croyait pouvoir se cacher…mais quand allait il enfin se lancer. Teyla et Evan aussi se croyait discret. Eryn décida de fermer totalement son esprit avant de faire une overdose d'amour de plus de nombreuse pensée peu catholique et très imagées lui venait à l'esprit alors que les siennes emplissait déjà sa tête. Elle décida ainsi d'envoyer Aria et John rejoindre les autres à l'eau et s'éclipsa discrètement. Mais au moment de passer à table, John fit remarquer l'absence d'Eryn.

John: Dites vous auriez vu Eryn?

Teyla: C'est vrai tiens où est elle?

Ronon(distrait): Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la forêt…

John(inquiet): Vous lui avez pas demandez pourquoi?

Evan: John il y a un problème?

John: Non… enfin c'est juste qu'elle devrait être là…

Liza: Elle ne vous as rien dit, (plus bas de manière a ce que John fut le seul à attendre) vous avez essayez de la contacter?

John(tout bas): Bah euh disons qu'elle a fermé son esprit …

Carson: Allons la cherchez!

Rodney: quoi! Mais c'est bon elle est juste… (voyant le regard noir de Carson) ok je me tais.


	9. trahisonpartir sans se retourner

Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi longue à mettre la suite et d'avoir baclé une toute petite partie mais avec les examens, mon boulot les vacances à l'étranger et d'autres choses qui me sont tombé dessus (comme la perte d'une partie du scénario TT ca m'as tué ca), je n'ai put posté que tard mais promit je vais me rattraper ^^. Au fait pour ceux qui ont suivit mon autre fic (pérsécutions) je vous propose de m'envoyer ce qui vous interesserez qui arrive à nos persos si chers et nos couple vedettes à cette adresse

Le groupe se mit à la recherche d'Eryn dans la baie puis John décida d'aller voir dans la forêt. A ce moment là un éclair apparut. John, Carson, Liza et Aria coururent vers l'endroit d'où il provenait et découvrir Arcos et Eryn qui commençait à briller d'une lumière blanche.

John(paniqué): Eryn! Mais … Arcos ne me dit pas que … Pourquoi?

Arcos: Je suis désolé John mais…

_Eryn: Il m'as promit. Tu le connais, non?_

John(supliant): Tu n'as qu'une seule parole, je sais. Ramène la moi, je t'en prit.

Arcos: je ne peut rien te promettre John…

Cette parole dite Arcos et Eryn disparurent dans un dernier flash. Sous le regard peiné de John et Aria, et celui inquiet de Carson et Liza.

Carson: Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang?

Aria: Pa' je crois que je devrai y aller pour au moins la soutenir…

John: Oui mais avant va voir Teyla et le reste du groupe et ramène tout le monde.

Aria: Euh papa tu me demande comme même pas de téléporter tout le monde?

John: Si… s'il te plait. Je rentrerai plus tard.

Liza: John je ne peut vous donnez l'autorisation…

Carson: Elisabeth, laisse le il as besoin d'être seul.

Liza: Mais je veut des explications une fois rentré.

En silence Carson, Aria et enfin Liza s'éloignèrent de John le laissant là seul dans cette forêt avec ses doutes ses inquiétudes et sa tristesse. Ils rejoignirent Teyla, Rodney, Evan et Ronon sans la possibilité de répondre à leur questions ou leur inquiétude. Une fois leur affaire réunit Aria téléporta tout le monde sur Atlantis et partit rejoindre sa mère inquiète que les choses tourne mal.

Le lendemain, Atlantis

John se dirigeait vers le bureau de Liza afin de lui donner des explications mais alors qu'il montait les escaliers on vit un énorme flash et Eryn fit une entrée catastrophe dans la salle d'embarquement sous les regards surpris de tout les membres de l'expédition. John accourut auprès d'Eryn allongé sur le sol inconsciente dans une de ces robes blanches typique des atlantes. Liza ayant vu la scène accourut aussi à leurs côtés.

Liza: Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

John: Je croit que ca s'est mal passé…

Liza: Mais de quoi parlez vous?_  
__John:__ Eryn, que s'est il passé?_

_Eryn: Je me suis fait renvoyer ici après m'être énervé avec le conseil. _

¤Eryn: Elisabeth tout va bien. Le conseil des anciens a voulu... remettre les choses au clair. Je suis désolé de vous inquiéter mais moi même je ne penser pas qu'ils oserait arriver à ce point là...¤

Liza:Bien... venez dans mon bureau vous allez m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé...

¤Eryn(fermement sans bouger): Non**je vais vraiment finir par me faire renvoyer, finalement Rodney avait raison**

Liza: Je vous demande pardon!

John: Elisabeth nous somme désolé mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler.

Liza: …Vous aussi John...

¤Eryn: ils en va de nos vie a John et moi. Ils ont menacé de prendre des mesures...¤ (à John) _On doit se dépêcher… la mission doit démarrer maintenant._

_John: Quoi! Mais on as aucune information…_

_Eryn: Je les ais mais on doit faire vite d'ici 24h il sera trop tard._

_John: On aura jamais la permission…_

_Eryn: Qui dit qu'on en as besoin de toute façon on reviendra pas alors…_

_John: Bon ok on y va. _Elisabeth je m'excuse mais je doit parlé à Eryn...

Surprenant tout le monde, Eryn et John sortirent comme si de rien n'était et disparurent au bout d'un couloir sans laisser de trace. Liza ne comprenait pas ce qui leur arrivaient mais elle demanda à Rodney d'essayer de les retrouver. Le bruit courut très vite de ce qui venait d'arriver provoquant une véritable agitation dans la cité.

Eryn et John apparurent dans une salle secrète recouverte de poussière et qui avait apparemment évité l'inondation et les dégradements du temps. En chaque coin se trouvait l'une de ces colonnes à eau si populaire dans la cité, au milieu une interface et sur le mur du fond des centaines de cristaux.

_John: Ouch la bibliothèque s'est agrandie… tu arriverai à retrouvé ceux qui nous intéresse Eryn?_

_Eryn: euh… on va voir… tu y as laisser nos marques?_

_John: Bah euh… bon ok on est mal. On prend d'abord le reste du matériel.  
Eryn: Au fait John, Rodney aura vite fait de nous repérer..._

_John: Mais non... j'ai changé le programme... Et Aria?_

_Eryn: Elle est resté... en fait elle fait partie du conseil._

_John: Quoi! … J'y croit pas notre petit bout de chou a fait du chemin..._

_Eryn: Hum John, elle fait partie de ceux qui nous surveille alors..._

_John: Oh...alors tu as de nouvelle infos. Eryn: Oui apparemment Elayaña à découvert l'éxistence de la base des arcanes._

_John:C'est fou ce que cette reine est tenace. Bon après tout elle est la seule qui ai réussi à nous capturer avec nos super pouvoirs... et qui s'intéresse à toute nos recherches._

_Eryn: Bah c'est clair qu'avec l'association de scientifiques que l'on était nos recherches ne puisse être qu'intéressante._

_John: Elle vise quoi cette fois notre cher reine dementiellement verte et aussi agréable qu'un wraith puisse l'être._

_Eryn: La maitrise du temps_

_John:... c'est pour ca que c'est nous qui devons agir? Parce qu'il s'agit du cerveau de cette foutue machine qui nous as ramené dans le passé._

_Eryn: En fait non. _

_John:Comment ça?_

_Eryn: L'appareil ne marche plus mais il reste un autre jumper et toute les recherches qui vont avec sur cette base._

_John: Wahou! Mais quelle idée aussi autant de connaissance dans un seul endroit. Bon première chose à faire retrouve les deux E2PZ_

_Eryn: Ok je me change ces tenus sont horribles pour se battre._

_John: On passera aussi par l'armurerie..._

Eryn se changea. À la place de sa robe elle mit un pantalon en cuir qui rentrait dans des bottes spécial de cuir et un corset blanc avec des manches non attachés au vêtement. John portait les même vêtements avec une chemise blanche elle aussi. Ils s'armèrent de deux pistolets chacun gardèrent leur beretta avec quelque chargeurs déjà près et une bonne dizaines de couteau pour Eryn.

Ainsi vêtu ils se regardèrent en silence. Depuis combien de temps n'avait ils pas porté ces tenus n'avait ils pas prient le temps de se regarder et s'aimer pleinement. Ces années avait été pour eux une vraie bouffée de bonheur. Et le simple fait de remettre leurs anciennes tenues les rendaient nostalgiques. Pendant un instant ils oublièrent leur mission, leur soucis et se remémorèrent ces treize années pendant lesquelles ils avait rient avec leur amis, pleuré aussi, avait été inquiété, avait vu leur adrénaline monter pendant l'une de ces dangereuses missions puis crié de victoire, joué... tout simplement vécu comme si chaque jour pouvait être le dernier et croquer la vie à pleine dents.

Non ils n'avaient aucun regrets cette mission serait leur dernière ils le savaient mais ils n'avaient aucun regrets... juste des remords, comme celui d'abandonner leurs amis.

Eryn prit aussi deux paire de gant noir et trouva dessous un drôle d'appareil.  
_  
__Eryn:__ C'est quoi ca d'après toi?_

_John: on dirait un lecteur de code-barre… c'est pas moi qui l'ai mit là!_

_Eryn: et si Janus savait que…_

Eryn se dirigea vers la bibliothèque et passa dessus les cristaux le lecteur qui se mit a afficher des phrases en Ancien.

_Eryn: C'est un lecteur de cristaux cool, donne moi deux secondes pour trouver ceux qui nous intéresse… ca y est je les ai! Par contre j'imaginais pas être aussi prévisible aux yeux de Janus..._

Eryn sortit cinq cristaux de la bibliothèque et les mis dans son sac banane. Alors que tout les deux se rapprochaient doucement et allait s'embrasser une alarme stridente retentit dans toute la cité. John et Eryn se regardèrent inquiets et se ruèrent sur la console. Après avoir récupérer une espèce d'ordi lantien le couple se rua vers les jumper très inquiet d'arriver trop tard.

John fit démarrer jumper one et enclencha le programme de gèlement des commandes de la salle de contrôle. Programme sur lequel ils avait travaillé dans le jumper seul après le départ de Eryn. Ronon tenta de les arrêter en tirant mais ne fit que se fatiguer sur le bouclier. Une fois le jumper en face de l'anneau Liza leur ordonna de se poser mais Eryn répondit simplement « I'm sorry Elisabeth. John et moi ne voulions pas en arriver là. » Et le jumper traversa s'en laisser de trace derrière eux.


End file.
